


Me, Myself & Cas

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Endverse Castiel, Cas is in his own happy bubble, Cas uses drugs, Dean and Endverse Dean are sharing Cas but the Deans don't touch, Dean wants Cas to be safe, Drugs, Dub-con because Cas barely knows what's going on, Emotional Hurt, Endverse Dean is taunting, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not a nice fic, Spitroasting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, The End, Top Endverse Dean Winchester, and confused, but he loves Dean though, dean is hurt, gritty sex, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: The future is bleak in more ways than one but words of advice, even spoken with spite, might lead to a change for the better.Or,The one where Dean didn’t know how easily his heart could be twisted so cruelly.





	Me, Myself & Cas

**Author's Note:**

> So, spitroasting… That’s two people with one between so how to do that without [yet again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349572) straying too far from my OTP?  
> How. To. Do. It?  
> (Okay, I’m sure this has been done before, #sorrynotsorry lol)
> 
> Trigger warnings for dub-con, drugs, and angst (please read the tags).
> 
> Set during _The End_ (season 5, episode 4), so mild spoilers I guess?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Spitroasting**

 

 

Dean is momentarily paralyzed by what he sees on the other side of the cabin door.

The face of his other self — the 2014 beaten, darkened self — lifts and looks at him without much surprise. Not as if he had expected or even planned for Dean to walk in on this, but more like he honestly couldn’t care if he got caught.

Cas doesn’t acknowledge Dean in any way.

“Here to join us?” the other Dean says in a hard rasp, his lips pulling into a cruel smirk when Dean can’t look away. The other Dean’s hips are grinding slowly against Cas’ ass and Dean’s mouth gets dry just looking at the two of them. Are they actually fucking? Is the other Dean _inside_ Cas? Dean can’t tell from this angle and the other Dean has all his clothes on but yes, his jeans are open.

“What the hell?” he manages and shuts the front door harshly behind himself. “Chuck said I could crash in this cabin.”

The other Dean grabs the shirt Cas is still wearing, holding it while he increases his thrusts and Cas moans into the pillow he’s got his face planted on. So he’s definitely inside, then.

Dean winces because he shouldn’t be watching this and yet his body is reacting, mixed signals being sent throughout his whole system. Because this is Cas and yet it’s not Cas. This broken, human version of Dean’s angel friend makes Dean confused with feelings he’s been suppressing so far.

“Guess he didn’t know I use it to fuck my angel.” The other Dean says in a drawl.

Cas moans higher at that and turns his face to the side. Dean wants to run to him and check if he’s okay because he looks completely out of it.

“What the fuck’s going on?” he hisses and only tears his eyes away from Cas’ face when the other Dean laughs cruelly.

“What’d I just tell you? I’m fucking my angel.” He grins and stops his hips to bend over Cas and grab his hair. “Don’t look at me like that, Dean. I’m _you_ , and I _know_.”

Dean doesn’t want to hear that. Of course the other Dean would know all of Dean’s thoughts and desires but he can’t stand to talk about it. No one is supposed to know and especially not Cas and yet here he is, with his ass full of Dean’s dick only it’s the wrong Dean. And the wrong Cas.

He should just leave.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Hm?” other Dean is back to grinding his hips against Cas’ ass and Cas is gasping something but Dean can’t hear what. “Oh he’s completely smashed.”

Dean frowns so hard it hurts. “On what?” he hates his dick for twitching when Cas pokes out his tongue and licks his lips. But God, those lips…

“Hell if I know, he won’t let me see those pills of his. I just know he wants this so fucking bad but he has to get wasted to do it in the first place.”

“Viagra?”

The other Dean laughs his cruel laughter again. “Dumbass, this is all on his own.” He sticks his hand under Cas and tugs at the angel’s—no, _man’s_ —obvious erection. Cas cries out and tries to fuck into the offered hand but the other Dean removes it only to grab Cas’ hair again. “He takes the pills for his _emotions_.” He spits out the word as if it offends him and tosses Cas down on the bed again, uncaring of the way Cas’ head bounces on the pillow as he starts fucking him harshly. “Because he’s in love with me, only not _me_ , more like—” he stops abruptly, ignoring Cas’ wail of protest.

Dean gulps because he can see in his mirrored image what the other is thinking even before he voices it.

“Don’t say it.” He rasps.

“Oh but I don’t have to, do I?” the other Dean sneers. “Cas was so kind to say it himself not long ago. Maybe I _should_ let you take my place, hm?”

“ _Don’t_.” Dean says, voice harder now because his body wants him to but his mind is a jumble and Cas is humping back against the other Dean’s pelvis. It’s both an erotic and a depressing display.

“Oh don’t be such a little princess.” The other Dean snaps, hips moving again but only in shallow thrusts that seem to drive Cas insane. “Just think of what an opportunity this is. Now knowing he wants you too, just think of what you could do if you get back to your own time. Fucking hell, if _I’d_ gotten the chance you have here I might just…” he trails off, fucking harder again and making Cas gasp sweetly.

“You’d what, fuck him earlier?” Dean wants his words to come out in a sneer but he’s unexpectedly sad and his words loose impact because of it. The other Dean looks ominous behind Cas’ prone form, his knuckles white where he’s gripping Cas’ hips.

“Are you telling me you _don’t_ want him?” he growls, making Cas moan submissively. Dean’s whole body lights up from hearing the former angel make such a sound. “Come now, he looks beautiful hanging off my cock, don’t you think?” he hunches over Cas, making the man bend his back to the point where it looks painful when he puts his fingers in the man’s mouth and pulls his head back. “Let him suck you off, I know he’d want to.”

Cas is opening his mouth just beautifully, wet tongue sliding between the other Dean’s fingers as he moans prettily. Dean’s whole body is on fire just from watching but it wouldn’t be right. It’s not his Cas and the man is obviously drugged.

“I…”

“Come on, don’t be a pussy. I know you want it too; I remember what it was like for you.” He grins and puts his mouth to Cas’ ear. “Don’t you wanna suck Dean off, baby?” he murmurs in an intimate tone and Cas groans deeply.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, you want him, right?” the other Dean’s eyes are cold as ice when he meets Dean’s wide stare. “You love Dean, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” Cas sighs out, sounding strangely content for someone who’s drugged up and stuffed full of cock. Is he even aware that his Dean is already inside him? “I want it, Dean.”

“Anything for you, baby.” The other Dean coos, but his eyes are still too cold to make Dean comfortable. Cas only seems to react to the words, though, because he moans and Dean can see his dick leaking so much precome it dribbles down on the bed.

Once those words might have actually meant something between the two men, Dean thinks sadly. Spoken in hushed voices as they hugged each other during cold nights. Or maybe they never meant anything, maybe everything that happened between them happened too late for them to have any meaning and this is all they have now. This distorted version of love in the dead of night, stoned and spiteful but theirs against all odds.

Cas’ scruff is soft when Dean steps up to cup his chin. The other Dean backs away, cock still lodged tightly in Cas’ ass and hips still working at a steady pace, but his hands are gone and Cas’ body relaxes somewhat.

He nuzzles into Dean’s hand. “Dean.” He moans and Dean feels the other Dean’s eyes on him like a cold burn.

“Yeah, Cas.” He murmurs, his tone sweeter by far and Cas seems to notice because he opens his eyes to look up into Dean’s. “I’m here, Cas.”

“Get on with it.” The other Dean grunts then and Dean grits his teeth, not feeling like just jumping into this but Cas is already mouthing at Dean’s erection through his jeans and Dean’s only a man. Not as broken and twisted as his future version but still not strong enough to hold back in this moment.

He groans softly when Cas first accepts the offered dick into his mouth and the other Dean thankfully remains quiet.

“That’s right, Cas.” Dean mumbles and strokes Cas’ hair. “You’re taking me so well.”

And it feels good but he also feels so much more than just the physical pleasure. His whole body sings with the knowledge that this is Castiel, Angel of the Lord, that has his beautiful lips around Dean’s hard flesh.

Only it’s not.

It’s not his Cas, it’s this broken figure and Dean shouldn’t be doing this to him. He should try and make Cas comfortable instead of holding his head still as he fucks his face while his five years older version fucks Cas’ ass. But he doesn’t.

“Fuck yeah.” The other Dean groans deeply, hands clamped down on Cas’ narrow hips as he plows into him. “Roastin’ you good, angel.”

Cas whines, hands clenching against Dean’s hips where he’s grabbed hold for purchase. Dean cards his fingers through Cas’ hair, hands landing on the back of the man’s head, holding him in place to receive Dean’s come.

“Cas.” He groans, head thrown back as pleasure washes over him. “Cas, you’re so good to me.”

 _“I’ll just wait here then.”_ Cas had told him last they spoke and Dean’s mind is reeling just thinking about it.

“Cas.” His voice is raspy, and not only from his impending orgasm. “Cas, will you really wait for me?” he looks down, completely overwhelmed by his emotions and finds Cas staring up at him with sudden clarity in his eyes. “Cas,” he almost cries. “Please say you’re waiting.”

“Pathetic.” The other Dean spits and his thrusts gain momentum, jostling Cas back and forth between them as if he’s some kind of toy.

Back and forth in a see-saw motion and Dean’s pleasure is reaching the edge faster than he can remember it doing before. He wants to come and he doesn’t want to come. Cas’ eyes are full of tears but it’s impossible to tell if it’s because of pleasure, the drugs, or his own emotions.

“Time to come.” The other Dean suddenly snaps and slaps Cas hard on one of his ass cheeks.

Cas startles and does just that; goes off like a rocket and manages to swallow Dean all the way down his throat in the process. It’s too tight and hot for Dean not to come too and he does so with a groan just as his other self stills and empties in Cas’ ass.

Cas hangs between them for a moment, suspended in time as the two Deans work through their orgasms, completely limp and seemingly satiated. Dean is the first to pull away and Cas lets go of his dick with a regrettable little sound. He winces when the other Dean pulls out more harshly and Dean bends down to take the former angel’s face in his hands.

“Cas, are you okay?” he asks kindly and Cas gives him a confused frown.

“Dean?”

The other Dean comes up and slaps Dean’s hands away, managing to surprise him enough to be able to physically push him away from Cas’ crumpled little form.

“Back off.” He snarls. “I let you have a taste but you get this into your head right the fuck now: this ain’t your Cas.” He grabs Cas’ hair and Cas presses against the other Dean’s thigh. “This is mine. You better hope you get back to your own time and fuck you if you don’t make sure to tell him, then that’s on you. But this is all you get here.”

Dean wants to argue, wants to make sure Cas is alright because fine, this isn’t “his” Cas but it’s still _Cas_. But when he glares at the other Dean he also sees Cas rubbing his face against the other Dean’s thigh, intimate and familiar, and he feels the defeat go through his whole body.

“You’re right.” He says in a low voice, heart squeezed dry at the sight of the two of them. Of him and his Cas if nothing is done in time. “He isn’t mine.”

 _“Mine is still waiting,”_ he thinks as he exits the cabin moments later, determined to let that thought propel him into making the right choices.

 

 


End file.
